youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Homefront
"Home Front" is the twelfth episode of Young Justice and aired on September 30th. Logline When The Cave itself is attacked, can Artemis and Robin – the two teens without super-powers – save the Team (or even themselves) from the unknown invaders? Synopsis Artemis wakes up only to look at the other side of her bedroom only to see an empty bed with a poster of "Alice In Wonderland" next to it. From there she has a memory from when she was a little girl and her older sister is preparing to leave their apartment due to having too many arguments with her father. The memory ends abrubtly as Artemis' mom tells her she has to get ready for her first day of school. At Gotham Academy Artemis runs into Robin although she doesn't recognize him. Dick (Robin) comes up to her with his phone, takes a picture of them, and says "We'll laugh about this someday." Artemis, now completly confused asks another girl who he was. She replys "Just a freshman. Ignore him." Dick then goes back to his friend Barbara and when she asked what that was all about he says he was just trying to be friendly. At the cave Superboy and Miss Martian are almost caught kissing by Kid Flash but he thinks they're just working on his motorcycle. Red Tornado and Aqualad are talking about the mole in the team feeding information to super villains and Aqualad is wondering if he should tell Batman or not. Red Tornado tells him it is his decision and that he must go for moniter duty at the Watchtower since according to him "Green Arrow has an event to attend. A hot date with Black Canary." Later that night Artemis goes to an abandoned phone booth (the teleporter) only to once again run into Robin. Robin is "suprised" she is in Gotham and not in Star City with Green Arrow, to which she replies she came for her cousins spelling bee tournament. After teleporting to headquarters Robin and Artemis learn that the headquarters has been attacked and after fleeing through the cave, Robin hacks into the building mainframe and checks the security cameras to see who is attacking. It is not made clear as all four cameras were wiped out before the intruders were shown. While hiding in the library, Robin and Artemis hear a familiar voice. After believing it was Red Tornado, Artemis rushes out only to find another robot that bears resmblance to Red Tornado to which Robin quickly saves her. After they run into a female robot (also bearing a resemblance to Red Tornado), they find out the team is alive and the robots display their power. Once again fleeing after deducing they wouldn't win, Robin realizes the only way to stop the robots is with an electro-magnetic shock. The robots announce Robin and Artemis have ten minutes until they kill their teamates. Then after communicating Kid Flash he tells them where they can get the equipment to make the weapon. After successfully making the weapon, Robin attempts to put the weapon to use while Artemis provides a distraction. The weapon doesn't work until Robin realizes it needs a metal construct to complete it but is captured before finding a sutible construct. Artemis terrified returns to the ventalation system only to fall into Kid Flashes souvenir room. After taking Cheshire's mask Artemis thinks back to her memory from the earlier in the epiosde. It takes place where it ended before, her sister saying that she will disappear "like the Cheshire Cat." After hearing the robots announce she has two minutes she quickly puts the mask back down and grabs her arrow still in the souvenir room. She goes to the robots and pretends to surrender only to attack and shoot the arrow underneath the electro-magnetic shock to act as the conducter shutting off all the machines. After Miss Martian and Aqualad are freed from their fiery containment Artemis checks on Robin who is alive along with Miss Martian. Then later Red Tornado finally returns saying he couldn't teleport back to the cave after realizing the machines between the two were down and he teleported himself elsewhere and flew back. Artemis and Robin then tell Red Tornado what happend and how his "family" attacked to which Red Tornado responding he didn't know he had any family. Then Sphere came and recharged the drill to free Kid Flash and Superboy to which Robin realizes the machines are back on and tells Red Tornado not to get close to the robots, but it is too late as the female robot sends a spark throught Red Tornadoes finger that corrupts him. Red Tornado then sucks the air out of the entire room as the team falls unconcious. Artemis wakes up to Superman telling the team they are alright and she finds the Justice League at the cave. She says Red Tornado attacked them and that he is now gone to which Robin adds so are the other robots. Title The title "Home Front" may refer to the fact that The Team was attacked at their "home" The Cave. Cast and Characters Credited *Artemis (Stephanie Lemelin) *Aqualad (Khary Payton) *Kid Flash (Jason Spisak) *Miss Martian (Danica McKellar) *Robin (Jesse McCartney) *Superboy (Nolan North) *Superman (Nolan North) *Red Tornado (Jeff Bennett) *Cheshire (Kelly Hu) *Paula Crock (Kelly Hu) Non-Speaking Roles The following characters appeared in the episode but were not credited. *Sphere Trivia *Artemis is now in Gotham Academy after receiving a scholarship from Bruce Wayne. *When Robin approaches her at campus and takes a picture, she doesn't realize its him since Batman has prevented Robin from telling the rest of the team who he is. *Although her last name isn't revealed, Robin chats with a girl named Barbara after seeing him take a picture with Artemis. It could be possible that this is Barbara Gordon, the future Batgirl. *Robin is baffled by the appearance of Artemis in Gotham since she claims to be Green Arrow's new protege who works in Star City. *Superboy and Miss Martian making out seems to imply they are an official couple although it hasn't been officially confirmed. *Despite being the twelfth episode, this is only the fourth time the team has all its members in one episode with the other three being "Infiltrator", "Downtime", and "Bereft". *This is the first episode in which Robin's real first name has been spoken on-screen. Goofs *When Kid Flash and Superboy are held captive and are almost underwater, Superboy claims you can't drown a Kryptonian since they don't need air. However towards the end of the episode Superboy is knocked unconsious after Red Tornado sucks all the air out of the room. However, he could have been lying as he also said that it was really hot on Mars when in "Terrors", M'gann said to him that it was really cold on Mars. Quotes *'Red Tornado: I have to go to the Watchtower for moniter duty.' 'Aqualad: I thought you didn't have to do moniter duty since you became our house keeper. 'Red Tornado: I am filling in for Green Arrow who has an event to attend. A hot date with Black Canary. *'Artemis: Im uh here uuh because my cousin had a spelling bee.' Robin: Oh, did she w-i-n. Artemis: N-o! ''Refrences Category:A to Z Category:Season One episodes